marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * SPVM officers * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The great surge of power with which Madame Masque attacked Iron Man in Montreal causes his suit to engage its emergency protocols, causing the armor to burst and separate from Tony as the device in his wrist flies him away. While Friday takes Tony to a safe location, the suit reforms itself and continues fighting Madame Masque. Later the same night, Amara Perera is working in her lab at M.I.T. when Tony surprises her in her office following his near-death experience against Madame Masque. He confesses to her that he has been thinking about her all day, and clarifies to her that he didn't run out on their date because she wouldn't kiss him. When Perera questions why would Tony talk to her when he has so many superhero colleagues, Tony reveals that most people he knows underestimate his problems only because he's rich and famous. Amara subsequently asks Tony what happened against Masque. A few hours back, Tony continued using the remotely-controlled suit to fight Madame Masque, and questioned Whitney's motivations. One of Madame Masque's attacks causes the suit to break down. When the suit reformed itself and Tony reacquired its signal, Madame Masque had teleported away. The suit flew away from the scene and found its way back to Tony as SPVM officers arrived. Tony then orders Friday to call Doctor Strange. Back to the present at M.I.T., Tony tells Amara that he's pissed off, as he's too smart not to have little idea of what is going on with Madame Masque and Victor von Doom. Amara still wonders why did Tony come to her, he tells Amara he feels she's completely out of his league, and he can't shake the idea of becoming a man worthy of deserving her. Amara confesses what Tony said was lovely, and kisses him. They are soon interrupted by Friday, who informs Tony that Doctor Strange is returning his call. Tony prepares to leave, promises Amara to call her as soon as everything is figured out and kisses her again. Before leaving, Tony enunciates "Hail Hydra," which baffles Amara, and claims he was just checking. He subsequently flies away to meet Strange. In Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Tony and Stephen question Doctor Doom's new makeover and attitude. Wondering as well how did Madame Masque and Doom know of the items of power that slip through the dimensional cracks and they did not, but more importantly, why isn't Doom trying to collect them as well. Strange is soon alarmed by the detection of the use of a mystic power source being used by Madame Masque in Marina del Rey, California. Tony asks Strange if he can take care of Masque, which Stephen agrees, as he already has his hands full. Tony thanks Doctor Strange and holds out his hand for a high-five. Strange initially refuses to "do it again," but after a few seconds he reluctantly high-fives Tony, who proclaims "Awesome facial hair bros!" to Stephen's dismay. Tony travels to Marina del Rey using his suit in stealth mode, and arrives to a building where abnormal energy residue has been scanned by Friday. Tony finds a tape recorder in a table with a note asking it to be played. After scanning the object, fearing it could be a bomb in disguise, Tony plays it. Whitney Frost's voice comes out of the recorder. She apologizes to Tony for her rage-filled attack in Montreal, and claims either Tony is obsessed with her or it's fate that they always cross paths. She acknowledges Tony is desperate to discover her motivation, and she claims Tony should instead try discovering his own motivations. According to her, both are equally addicted to power, but Tony's is a manufactured illusion, while Whitney's is found and real. She mentions she would like for Tony to walk away from this, but she claims Tony won't because he's overwhelmed with attraction to her, and he's insane he can't have her anymore. Whitney threatens Tony with killing him if he tries to find her, and taunts him, stating she knew he would be looking for her in Marina del Rey, and that she's one step ahead of a futurist. Madame Masque ends her message with two warnings, to not look for her, and that he's not the only one looking for her. Whitney theorizes that if everything goes according to plan, those other people looking for her would come across Tony, and they are so secretive they would have to kill him. As these final words are played by the recorder, Tony finds himself surrounded by several black silhouettes with swords. | Solicit = • Tony is chasing the evil Madame Masque as her actions threaten to rip all of reality apart! But it is WHO Tony is teaming up with to do this that will have everyone talking. • And a real good look at exactly what Iron Man’s new armor does…and it is something! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}